Niepasujące puzzle
by Leukonoe
Summary: Zbiór randomowych scenek, które nie dają mi spokoju, ale z którymi ciężko zrobić cokolwiek innego.
1. Matsumoto, Kira, Hisagi

**Miejsce, gdzie będę wyrzucać różne randomowe sceny, które mi się po głowie tłuką i nie dają spokoju.**

* * *

><p>Tytuł: <em>Gdy jesteśmy sami<em>

Raiting: K+

Rodzaj: Friendship/Tragedy

Postaci: Matsumoto Rangiku, Kira Izuru, Hisagi Shuuhei

Uwagi: zainspirowane obrazkiem na deviantArt'cie "Go to sleep" by Cryinglittlepeople (dokładny link do obrazka na moim profilu)

* * *

><p><em>Gdy jesteśmy sami<em>

Bitewny kurz powoli opadał, prawie jak płatki śniegu, zaścielając wszystko szarością. Ulicami biegały drużyny czwartego oddziału, próbując znaleźć wśród trupów i zgliszcz jeszcze jakiś ocalałych, albo przynajmniej ulżyć w cierpieniu tym, którym pomóc się już nie da. Do nich, w opustoszałej alejce, nikt nie podbiegł - zatrzymywali się na chwilę, patrzyli i ruszali dalej.

Przytuliła jego głowę do piersi, objęła ramieniem to delikatne ciało, które skrywało tyle siły, siły której ona nigdy nie będzie mieć. Kołysała się delikatnie i gładziła czułym gestem jasne, sklejone krwią włosy. Sama nie była w najlepszym stanie, ale to w tej chwili nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Nie mogła po prostu pójść i zostawić go tutaj samego, chociaż on już ją zostawił.

Ten przedziwny przyjaciel, z którym połączyła ją cienka nić tęsknoty wpleciona wspólnym wątkiem w kobierce ich życia przez tą samą osobę. Przez tego mężczyznę o srebrnych włosach i lisim uśmiechu. Byli jedynymi osobami, które go znały, jedynymi które opłakiwały – w ciszy, gdy nikt nie widział. Tych łez, które teraz spływały jej bezwiednie po policzkach, rozmazując brud i jej własną krew, nie ukrywała. Opłakiwała przyjaciela.

To przecież do niego przyszła, gdy chciała obciąć włosy, bo wiedziała, że on zrozumie i nie będzie próbował jej odwieźć. Pamiętała jeszcze jego szczupłe palce rozczesujące jej loki. Teraz te same palce leżały nieruchome w kałuży krwi.

Usłyszała powolne, ostrożne kroki za swoimi plecami, ale nawet nie odwróciła się by sprawdzić kto to. Zacisnęła mocniej ramiona wokół martwego ciała. Bała się, że mogą mu go już odebrać, a chciała jeszcze przez chwilę, egoistycznie, nie być zupełnie samotna. Chociaż wiedziała, że to niewiele potrwa. W niebo, na przeciw opadającemu kurzowi, wzlatywały błękitne drobinki. Palce traciły oparcie. Jej łzy skapywały na coraz mniej materialną skórę, spływały po tamtych policzkach – już kiedyś tak było.

Ramiona obejmowały już tylko powietrze. Siedziała więc ze zwieszoną głową.

- Rangiku.

Podniosła wzrok na dźwięk tego boleśnie spokojnego głosu i spojrzała w szare oczy. W tej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że stoi przed nią kolejny dziwny przyjaciel, połączony nicią wspólnej tęsknoty, którą wplótł w ich życie ten jasnowłosy chłopak o delikatnym uśmiechu.

Shuuhei bez słowa wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Wytarła łzy i chwyciła dłoń, pozwoliła się podnieść z klęczek.

- Chodźmy cię opatrzeć – powiedział łagodnie.

Ruszyli wśród zaścielajacych alejkę gruzów. Nie obejrzeli się za siebie. Jeszcze znajdzie się czas by opłakiwać. W ciszy, gdy każde z nich będzie samo.

Połączeni wspólną nicią tęsknoty za kimś, kto odszedł. Tęsknoty, od której żaden bóg śmierci nie jest wolny.


	2. Ulquiorra, Orihime

Tytuł: _Zrozumienie na wyciągnięcie ręki_

Raiting: K

Rodzaj: Friendship/Drama

Postaci: Ulquiorra Cifer, Inoue Orihime

Uwagi: zainspirowane obrazkiem na deviantArt'cie "white bat" od ananovik (link na profilu)

* * *

><p><em>Zrozumienie na wyciągnięcie ręki<em>

Na czarnym, bezgwiezdnym niebie wisi samotny sierp księżyca. Wszystko – kolumny, piasek, postaci – zalane jest jego chłodnym światłem.

- Boisz się mnie, kobieto? - Pytanie zadane tylko z daleką sugestią nadziei na odpowiedź odmowną.

- Nie boję się. - Odpowiedź prosta, wypowiedziana łagodnym, ciepłym tonem. Łzy w oczach. - Nie boję się.

- Ach tak.

Ramię wyciągnięte w stronę tej jasnej postaci, która zniszczyła tak misternie budowany przez niego obraz świata i ludzi. Wzbudziła jego zainteresowanie. Dzięki niej niemalże zdołał zrozumieć czym jest dusza. Ona również dłoń w jego stronę, niemalże dotyka jego palców. Gdyby dano mu jeszcze chwilę dosięgnąłby jej. Zrozumiałby. Zrozumieliby się nawzajem. Jednak teraz jest już na to późno.

Pozostał po nim jedynie popiół.

A może niezupełnie...

* * *

><p>Był pogodny wiosenny dzień. Słońce wisioło już całkiem wysoko na niebie, sprawiając, że żyło się lżej, przyjemniej. Człowiek miał ochotę nucić sobie pod nosem wesołe melodyjki... cóż przynajmniej Orihime miała taką ochotę. Chciała też tańczyć i piec ciasta dla wszystkich. Właśnie w związku z tym ostatnim musiała wyjść do sklepu po składniki, po kokos, białą czekoladę i marmoladę żurawinową. Już nie mogła się doczekać.<p>

- Tadaima – zawołała wesoło, przekraczając próg własnego mieszkania.

Jak zwykle odpowiedziała jej cisza, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Pewnie jej mały współlokator zaszył się gdzieś w ciemnym kącie. Poszła do kuchni i wypakowywała zakupy nucąc radośnie, chyba była to melodia jakieś piosenki, ale pewnie i tak źle ją pamiętała. Nie miało to jednak większego znaczenia.

Jak już wszystko było na miejscu rozejrzała się i nieco zaniepokojona zauważyła, że wciąż jest sama. Zazwyczaj przylatywał chwilę po tym wchodziła do mieszkania. Ruszyła więc na poszukiwania, zajrzała pod półki, podniosła jakieś ubranie. W końcu zajrzała do szafy i uśmiechnęła się niczym nad słodkim zwierzątkiem, którym w końcu był. Chociaż doskonale potrafiła sobie wyobrazić głos Tsubakiego, który zaraz by na nią krzyczał, że to wciąż jest zwykły potwór a ona jest głupią kobietą. Może faktycznie była. Nie miała zamiaru się nad tym zastanawiać, zwłaszcza że podjęła decyzję już dawno, na dachach Las Noches.

Wyciągnęła dłoń i pogładziła małe białe ciałko nietoperza, który zwisał z jednego z wieszaków. Nie było to futerko, ale raczej kość, ale i tak lubiła je dotykać. Doskonale pamiętała, gdy zobaczyła je po raz pierwszy zagrzebane w popiołach, które kiedyś były ciałem przerażającego Arrancara. Wydawał się taki bezbronny, gdy wzięła go na dłonie. Przytuliła go do piersi matczynym odruchem, była w tamtym momencie po prostu szczęśliwa. Zaraz jednak spojrzała w górę na stojącego nad nim Ichigo i Ishidę. Przez chwilę przestraszyła się, że może będą chcieli... Otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć.

- Jak na moje to czwarty Espada umarł – powiedział Ishida.

- Jesteś pewna? - zapytał Ichigo.

Kiwnęła tylko głową. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie będzie to łatwe. W końcu, jak niewielki by teraz nie był jest Pustym, który żeruje na ludzkich duszach. Jednak w tamtym momencie pomyślała sobie, że może gdyby trzymała w swojej duszy, specjalnie dla niego, tyle ciepła i miłości ile tylko by zdołała, to może żerując na takich uczuciach, zamiast na samotności, strachu i pustce, może byłby inny, może bardziej bliższy człowieczeństwa niż wcześniej, może łatwiej byłoby zrozumieć.

Nietoperz przebudził się i spojrzał na nią intensywnie zielonymi, inteligentnymi oczami, a potem wszedł na jej dłoń – był większy niż na samym początku. Posadziła go sobie na ramieniu, w które wczepił się pazurkami na skrzydłach. Wróciła do kuchni nucąc kolejną melodię i przygotowując rzeczy do ciasta.

Czasami zastanawiała się ile to stworzenie pamięta, ile wspólnego miało z Ulquiorrą Arrancarem i czy gdy podrośnie będzie pamiętał ją, ich rozmowy. Miała nadzieję, że tak. Miała nadzieję, że będą kontynuować tam gdzie skończyli. Bo przecież tak niewiele im brakowało by się wzajemnie zrozumieć. A gdyby w końcu się zrozumieli, może nie musieliby się wzajemnie zabijać.

Potrzebowali na powrót możliwości wyciągnięcia do siebie ramion.

* * *

><p><strong>Nidgy bym nie pomyślała, że kiedykolwiek wpadnę na cokolwiek związanego z Orihime i Ulquiorrą, ale może trzeba dać im szansę.<strong>


	3. Aizen, OC

Rating: K  
>Rodzaj: Drama<br>Postaci: Aizen Sousuke, OC  
>Uwagi: Pisane z "World of Conflicts IV: Kings ASMV" w tle.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Behind every great man there's a great woman."<em>

Więzienie. Doprawdy muszą być głupsi niż zakładałem, skoro wydaje im się, że są w stanie uwięzić umysł, który nie widzi żadnych granic. A może to dlatego, że nie mieli nigdy okazji porozmawiać z Tobą?

Zadziwiające, że właśnie Ciebie wspominam i ten okres, który spędziłem u Twojego boku, jakże krótki, w porównaniu do dziesiątek lat, które przeżyłem bez Ciebie, i kolejnych setek, które na mnie czekają. Wspominam, chociaż nie jestem w stanie przywołać w pamięci Twojego wyglądu, nie pamiętam koloru Twoich włosów, ani oczu. Pamiętam jedynie Twój uśmiech, uśmiech osoby, która zna jakąś tajemnicę, ale nie ma żadnego zamiaru, by tą tajemnicą się z kimkolwiek dzielić. Bardzo dobrze przyswoiłem sobie ten uśmiech, jak i wiele z Twoich słów. Zapytałbym, czy jesteś ze mnie dumna, ale przecież nie zrobiłem tego, by Ci się przypodobać. Właśnie tego mnie uczyłaś - by drugi człowiek, nigdy nie był wyznacznikiem moich celów. Uczyłaś, chcąc jednocześnie pozostać nic nie znaczącym wydarzeniem w moim życiu. Dlatego nigdy nie poznałem Twojego imienia. Dlatego nigdy nie zwracałaś się do mnie po imieniu. Dlatego zniknęłaś bez słowa.

Nie mogę szczerze powiedzieć, by tamten dzień szczególnie zapisał się w mojej pamięci. Był dokładnie taki sam jak wiele wcześniejszych i wiele późniejszych w odległych dystryktach Rukongai. Jednak pamiętam moją własną, dziecięcą wtedy dłoń zaciśniętą na Twojej yukacie. Jednak pomyliłby się ten, który uważałby, że był to gest powodowany strachem. Nie bałem się, w końcu była to pierwsza z rzeczy, której mnie nauczyłaś - "nie moge się bać. Strach zabija duszę, strach to mała śmierć, a wielkie unicestwienie." Chociaż mogłoby by się wydawać, że mam powody do strachu. Byliśmy tylko kobietą i dzieckiem, a ich było więcej i byli uzbrojeni. Jednak wystarczyły Twoje wiele obiecujące, ale nic nie dające słowa, Twój nie znoszący sprzeciwu gest skierowany do ich dowódcy, by ten wydał rozkaz puszczenia nas wolno. Pamiętam, że byłem zdziwiony z jaką łatwością można rządzić ludźmi i z jaką łatwością ludzi oddają się pod rządy innych. Wyraziłem na głos swoje wątpliwości. "Dlaczego?" odpowiedziałaś. "Każde stworzenie potrzebuje kogoś innego, komu może zaufać i być posłuszne, by przetrwać. Kogoś lepszego od nich samych". Pamiętam Twój, tak nieczęsty, głośny śmiech, jakbym powiedział jakiś dobry żart, gdy spytałem, co mają w takim wypadku zrobić ci, którzy są lepsi od innych. "Ci którzy są lepsi od innych, szukają swoich własnych przywódców. Ci z kolei szukają, jeszcze silniejszych stworzeń, którym mogą wierzyć." Po tych słowach pochyliłaś nade mną, resztę dopowiedziałaś szeptem, jakbyś właśnie wyjawiała mi swoją tajemnicę. "W ten sposób rodzą się królowie. W ten sposób rodzą się bogowie". Uniosłaś mi brodę, "ufasz mi?" zapytałaś, wciąż w ten sam sposób, co zawsze uśmiechnięta - miałaś więcej niż jedną tajemnicę. Musisz wybaczyć dziecięcą naiwność, która była powodem mojego gorliwego przytaknięcia na to pytanie. "To niedobrze" powiedziałaś, a ja w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiałem.

Zrozumiałem dopiero po tym, jak dotarliśmy do miejsca, gdzie mieszkaliśmy. Powiedziałaś wtedy "zostań, zaraz wrócę". Nie wróciłaś. Z początku poczułem się oszukany, z początku próbowałem znaleźć przyczynę. Jednak szybko zrezygnowałem, przyczyny były potrzebne tym, którzy nie mają niczego innego, na czym mogliby polegać - to też Twoje słowa. A ja miałem siebie i tylko siebie, jednak było to aż nadto wystarczające. Zrozumiałem Twoją ostatnią lekcję. Od tej chwili nie miałem zamiaru ufać, ani być nikomu posłusznym. Zatem jedynym sposobem by przetrwać, było stać się bogiem.

Teraz z perspektywy lat, w ciszy jaką zapewnia mojemu umysłowi to chwilowe odosobnienie, widzę, jak wiele z Twoich własnych marzeń spełniłem, wybierając taką, a nie inną, ścieżkę. Tobie nie starczyłoby siły i możliwości, zbyt wiele czasu w Twoim życiu zajęła walka z więzami i hierarchią, w którą zostałać wepchnięta wbrew swojej woli, a które uniemożliwyły Ci sięgnąć wyżej. Zabrakło Ci chciwości godnej królowej. Nie potrafiłaś śmiać się na tyle głośno, by inni Ci zazdrościli.

Skąd pewność w tym osądzie? Jak mogę mówić, jakbym Cię znał, skoro nigdy nie pozwaliłaś mi się poznać? Zastanawiam się, czy zostawiłaś tą podpowiedź z pełną premedytacją, czy może wydawało Ci się, że nie będę potrafił, albo chciał z niej skorzystać. Przychylam się bardziej do pierwszej możliwości, druga byłaby obrazą mojej i Twojej inteligencji.

"Nie mogę się bać. Strach zabija duszę. Strach to mała śmierć, a wielkie unicestwienie". Jest jeden klan, jeden z Wielkich Rodów Seireitei, który te słowa przekazuje z pokolenia na pokolenie. Ten sam ród, którego głową przez pewien czas była wbrew tradycji najmłodsza córka. Plotki mówily, że jej starsza siostra umarła podczas porodu albo że uciekła z kochankiem. Jednak nie te mnie zainteresowały. Interesująca była plotka mówiąca, że ta siostra, przeciwstawiając się wiekowej już tradycji, urodziła syna i to z tym synem uciekła.

Wiedz, że jestem Ci wdzięczny. Wdzięczny za to, że wyrwałaś się z ograniczeń tradycji i więzi, żebym ja nie widział nakreślonych przez nie granic. Bym, tak jak mi mówiłaś, patrzył szerzej, sięgał dalej. Bym dotarł tam, gdzie to ja będę nakreślał wszelkie prawa.

Jednak chcę żebyś wiedziała, skoro było to po części również Twoje marzenie, że stając się bogiem, godzisz się na wieczną samotność. Czy jakbyś wiedziala o tym wcześniej, wciąż chciałabyś, żebym podążał tą ściężką?

Matko.

* * *

><p><strong>Jakby co, ród o którym mowa to ród Hashimoto, więcej o wydarzeniach, do których jest nawiązanie, można znaleźć w "Pokoleniach" w rozdziale 12 - Seireitei, rok 1811<strong>


	4. Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo

Tytuł: _P__ouring rain_

Rating: K+

Rodzaj: Drama

Postaci: Ichigo Kurosaki, Hollow Ichigo

Uwagi: element slash/yaoi, tekst piosenki: "Born to die" Lana del Rey

* * *

><p><em>I was so confused as a little child<em>

_Tried to take what I could get_

_Scared that I couldn't find_

_All the answers, honey_

Miecz. Walka. Instynkt.

Nie przegram. Nie z kimś takim jak ty – tak wtedy myślałem. Gdy wyrwałem miecz z własnego ciała. Gdy moja dłoń na powrót objęła dobrze znaną rękojeść. Gdy na powrót zapłonął we mnie ten płomień. W tamtej chwili pławiłem się w swojej własnej sile, nie myśląc o moralności, o przyjaciołach, o celach. Był jedynie czysty instynkt walki, przetrwania i nienawiść.

W tamtym momencie, gdy cię przebijałem mój bezimienny sobowtórze.

Uśmiechałeś się szeroko, obłąkańczo niemalże, nawet gdy twoje ciało zaczynało rozpadać się w proch. Coś chciałeś ukryć za tym uśmiechem.

Sam nie wiem czemu, poczułem w krótkiej chwili... smutek.

Jednak zanim zniknąłeś z mojego świata, wyciągnąłeś dłoń i chwyciłeś mnie za kark.

- Jeśli naprawdę chcesz mnie kontrolować, to dopóki znów się nie spotkamy, spróbuj nie dać się zabić. - Czyżbym słyszał w tych słowach troskę?. - Słyszysz, Ichigo!? - powiedziałeś.

I zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, przyciągnąłeś mnie do siebie i pocałowałeś. Dominująco – tak jakby ten pocałunek miał zmienić wynik naszego pojedynku – tęsknie – tak jakbyś doskonale wiedział, że już się nie spotkamy.

Próbowałem zrozumieć, dlaczego to zrobiłeś. Nie potrafiłem. Próbowałem zapomnieć. Nie potrafiłem.

Nie potrafiłem zapomnieć ust, które wiedziały lepiej ode mnie, czego pragnę.

_Come and take a walk on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane_

Spotkaliśmy się ponownie w moim świecie zatopionym w deszczu. Tylko przez chwilę widziałem całego ciebie, ale to wystarczyło by przywołać wspomnienia smaku twoich ust i troski w twoim głosie.

Podczas tej niekończącej się walki wreszcie cię poznałem i dzięki temu może lepiej poznałem samego siebie. Wreszcie brakujące elementy znalazły swoje miejsce. Tylko podczas tej walki, wśród zatopionych wieżowców czułem, że jestem kompletny. Zrozumiałem czego pragnę i w tym samym momencie zrozumiałem, co muszę zrobić, by wydobyć od was tajemnicę ostatecznej postaci Kła Księżyca.

Przez krótką chwilę rzeczywistość i cały ten świat na zewnątrz wydał mi się niewarty tego samopoświęcenia. Ale i tak bylo na cokolwiek za późno. Rękojeść właśnie wyślizgiwała się z palców, a wasz miecz wbijał się w moje ciało. Czułem wyraźnie ostrze w swoich wnętrznościach. Nie czułem bólu, tylko... smutek. Ten sam, gdy zniknąłeś tamtym razem.

- Żegnaj, Ichigo – powiedzieliście

A ja wiedziałem, że mówisz to ty. Nie Tensa Zangetsu. Ty, mój bezimienny sobowtórze. Patrzyłem w to jedno oko zabarwione czernią i złotem i wiedziałem tam rozrywającą serce rozpacz.

Czy to z tego powodu, że było mi przykro przyciągnąłem was do siebie? Może. Odrobinę. Przyciągnąłem i oddałem pocałunek. Ten sam, którym ty mnie obdarzyłeś – dominujący i zachłanny.

- Przepraszam – szepnąłem, zanim nie otworzyłem oczu, wracając do rzeczywistości, dla której cię poświęciłem.

_Choose your last words_

_This is the last time_

_Cause you and I, we were born to die_

Przepraszam, że zawsze będą sprawy ważniejsze od ciebie.

* * *

><p><strong>Kawałek znaleziony w odmętach komputera, uznałam, że w sumie, co się biedny będzie kurzył.<strong>


	5. OC, Aizen, Kuchiki, Kurosaki

Rating: K

Postaci: Aizen Sousuke, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kurosaki Ichigo, OC'ki (rodzina Hashimoto)

Uwagi: Po przeczytaniu 621 chapteru (więc uwaga spoilery) wizja się pojawiła i zniszczyła mi mózg. W ramach wprowadzenia proponuję przeczytać rozdział trzeci z "Niepasujących puzzli"

* * *

><p><em>Umarł król, niech żyje...<em>

Nad Seireitei zapadła ciemność, przez którą ciężko było przebić się wzrokiem, z której wypełzała żywa czarna maź. Jednak spokojny głos był słyszalny doskonale dla wszystkich zgromadzonych w laboratorium. Doskonale rozpoznawalny.

– Dlaczego wymachujecie bezmyślnie mieczami, skoro wystarczy je zmiażdżyć za jednym zamachem zwykłym reiatsu.

Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę Aizena siedzącego, chociaż wciąż skrępowanego, to siedzącego dumnie niczym na tronie. Kilka ust otwierało się, by zadać oczywiste pytania. Nikt nie zdążył się odezwać. Do pomieszczenia wpłynęła nowa porcja żywej ciemności, inna niż maź, która spłynęła z nieba. Ta miała postać kilkudziesięciu ludzkich cieni, cieni trupów z obnażonymi zębami, pustymi oczodołami i w zniszczonych zbrojach. Atakowała maź, zgniatając i rozrąbując. Każdy shinigami, koło którego przeszli martwi żołnierze, mógł poczuć chłód jeżący włosy na karku i usłyszeć złowieszczy chichot i klekot. Żołnierze oczyścili pomieszczenie, a potem wspięli się na dach, rozstawiając się dookoła dziury, niczym straż honorowa.

– Pięknie powiedziane, Aizenie Sousuke – odezwał się leniwy głos z ciemności.

Zza tronu wyszła kobieta w pięknym, szlachetnym kimonie z czarnym buzdyganem w dłoni. Siwe włosy, poprzetykane gdzieniegdzie czarnymi pasmami miała upięte w staranny kok. Po obu stronach głowy, przy uszach wisiały siateczki ze srebrnych łańcuszków.

– Ty... – zaczął Hisagi, rozpoznając w kobietę, którą miał okazję poznać, gdy kapitan Muguruma przejął dowodzenie dziewiątką.

Wszyscy przyglądali się Hashimoto Kimiko, poprzedniej głowie jednego z Wielkich Rodów Seireitei i byłej kapitan dziewiątej kompanii.

– Hashimoto-san, czemu zawdzięczamy wizytę? – zapytał Byakuya, przyglądając się swojej ciotce uważnie.  
>Hashimoto spojrzała po zebranych na nikim nie zatrzymując wzroku, ani nikogo nie obdarzając jakąkolwiek emocją.<p>

– Król umarł – oświadczyła obojętnie, ignorując pytanie kapitana siostrzeńca. – Jego pierwszy minister chciał skorzystać z okazji i przejąć władzę. – Zerknęła w stronę nieprzytomnego kapitana Ukitake. – On również zginął, jak na uzurpatora przystało. – Przymknęła na chwile oczy, znowu spojrzała po zebranych. – Soul Society zawsze będzie miało króla – powiedziała mocniejszym głosem. Obwieszczała. – Na mocy prawa nadanego przez Króla rodzinie Hashimoto najstarsza córka rodu przejmuje regencję do czasu wybrania spośród własnych męskich potomków nowego Króla. – Z kilku stron dało się słyszeć zdziwione pytania, żądanie wyjaśnienia. Tylko Aizen Sousuke uśmiechał się lekko, jakby nie był w ogóle zaskoczony czymkolwiek. – Czy przedstawiciel rodziny Kuchiki potwierdza nasze prawo? – Spojrzała na Byakuyę.

Wzrok wszystkich przeniósł się na kapitana Kuchiki.

– Potwierdzam – powiedział po chwili namysłu. – Chcesz z niego skorzystać, Hashimoto-san?

– Nie. – Na ustach Kimiko zagościł przelotny uśmiech. – Ja przyszłam jedynie przejąć na prawie  
>starszeństwa dowodzenie nad dziewiątą kompanią. Prawo regencji wyraźnie mówi o najstarszej córce Rodu.<p>

Być może, gdyby ktoś w tym momencie przyglądał się Aizenowi, dostrzegłby coś, jakby cień... zaskoczenia, który przemknął po jego twarzy. Może udałoby mu się dojrzeć mieszaninę uczuć w zwykle zimnych, kalkujących oczach. Drgnięcie pewnego siebie uśmieszku. Jednak nikt nie patrzył na niego, wszyscy patrzyli w ciemność za jego tronem, skąd dochodziły kroki.

– Dokładnie – powiedziała nowo przybyła kobieta rozbawionym głosem. Stanęła przy tronie Aizena, może odrobinę za nim, tak że siedzący na nim mężczyzna nie mógł jej dostrzec.

Pozostali mogli jej się za to przyjrzeć dokładnie. Była na swój sposób podobna do Kimiko, jednak wszystko w niej było ostrzejsze, bardziej wyraziste niż u młodszej siostry. Bardziej majestatyczne. Srebrne pasemka wśród granatowych, upiętych kunsztownie włosów, wyglądały niczym smugi po spadających gwiazdach. Siateczka ze srebrnych łańcuszków była przypięta z przodu, opadając na białe czoło i ciemne brwi, ponad szarozielonymi oczami, w którym szalał sztorm. Stała przed nimi Hashimoto Akemi, najstarsza córka Hashimoto Akane, która zniknęła prawie dwieście lat temu.

– Nii-sama, co się dzieje? – szepnęła Rukia.

– To, co ma się dziać, smarkulo – odpowiedziała za Byakuyę Akemi. – To, do czego ród Hashimoto został przeznaczony już wieki temu. Prezent, jaki otrzymałyśmy od Króla – mówiąc, przeszła za oparciem krzesła na prawą stronę. Uwaga zebranych była skupiona wyłącznie na niej. – Spełnienie przepowiedni. W naszym rodzie miał się narodzić ten, który zniszczy stary porządek i ten, który go odbuduje, stając się nowym Królem. Razem z tą przepowiednią otrzymałyśmy również prawo, by zadecydować, który z naszych męskich potomków będzie którym. Przez wieki trzymałyśmy się tradycji, by kobiety Hashimoto nie rodziły synów, by przepowiednia się nie spełniła. Przynajmniej w głównym rodzie. A tych, którzy się rodzili w liniach pobocznych, trzymałyśmy pod ścisłą kontrolą. Jednak miałam dość czekania. – Pochyliła nad ramieniem Aizena, niczym doradca do swojego króla. – Pięknie wyrosłeś, synu – powiedziała.

Mógł dojrzeć jedynie jej profil, ale to wystarczyło by zobaczyć ten uśmiech skrywający wiele tajemnic, który tak dobrze zapamiętał z czasów dziecięcych u jej boku w Rukongai.

– A ty się nic, a nic nie zmieniłaś, matko – powiedział, mając ten sam uśmiech, co ona.

Wybuchła wrzawa. Shinigami jeden przez drugiego próbowali się dowiedzieć, co się właściwie dzieje. Ktoś rzucił oskarżeniem, że obecna sytuacja to wyłączna wina Akemi.

– Król umarł, bo był stary i niedołężny – odezwała się spokojnie Kimiko, uciszając wszystkich. – Za długo zwlekałyśmy, uznając, że obecny porządek jest dobry. Jednak zapomniałyśmy, że brak zmian prowadzi do marazmu, a marazm do śmierci. Powinnyśmy się domyślić, w jak opłakanym jest stanie, gdy zaczął zbierać wokół siebie dywizję zero. Teraz Juha Bah będzie próbował siłą zdobyć tron, który mu się nie należy. Jednak nie ma to znaczenia. Władza Króla, to nie tron, to potęga poddanych mu dusz, a tych Juha Bah nigdy nie zdobędzie. Ta potęga będzie się należała nowemu władcy.

Akemi prychnęła ni to rozbawiona ni to zniecierpliwiona.

– Jak zwykle za dużo mówisz, smarkulo – powiedziała. Zerknęła w górę, gdzie cieniści żołnierze odganiali wciąż atakującą maź.

– Była mowa o wyborze spomiędzy męskich potomków rodziny Hashimoto – odezwał się racjonalnym tonem Urahara. – Zatem jaki jest ten wybór?

Akemi spojrzała na młodszą siostrę, która wyciągnęła z kieszeni w szerokim rękawie kimono papier.

– Męscy potomkowie, którzy żyją i których miejsce pobytu jest nam znane – zaczęła czytać. – Aizen Sousuke z matki Hashimoto Akemi. Kuchiki Byakuya z matki Hashimoto Tamiko...

– Wiesz, że miałeś być dziewczynką – wtrąciła się rozbawiona Akemi, zwracając się do Byakuyi. – Tamiko tak bardzo marzyła o córeczce. Zostałeś chłopcem tylko ze względu na przepowiednię.

Byakuya wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak w tej chwili uwagę wszystkich przyciągnął hałas z góry. Jakieś krzyki, wizg, światło. Kimiko uniosła buzdygan, cieniści żołnierze rozstąpili się. W środek pomieszczenia wpadła postać, która zaraz się podniosła i wyglądała, jakby chciała wrócić tam skąd spadła.

– Oraz Kurosaki Ichigo z rodziny Shiba z babki Hashimoto Miyako – dokończyła Kimiko, opuszczając buzdygan. Żołnierze zagrodzili ewentualnie przejście dla stojącego pośrodku Ichigo, który zaraz spojrzał w stronę kobiety, która o nim mówiła.

– Hę? – zapytał mało inteligentnie, rozglądając się i w końcu dostrzegając Aizena. Jego twarz przybrała od razu wyraz wściekłości. – Aizen – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Co tu robisz?

Ruszył w kierunku uśmiechniętego pewnie zdrajcy. Na jego drodze stanęła Akemi.

– Nie masz prawa głosu, dzieciaku – powiedziała chłodno.

Nim Ichigo miał szansę cokolwiek powiedzieć, położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Po raz kolejny w bardzo krótkim czasie ciało Ichigo odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa. Upadł na kolana wśród zaściełającego podłogę gruzu.

– Ichigo! – zawołała Rukia i rzuciła się w stronę chłopaka w naturalnym odruchu obronnym. Jednak została powstrzymana przez Byakuyę, który chwycił ją za ramię i pokręcił oszczędnie głową. Spojrzała tylko na niego zrozpaczona.

– Zatem spośród tych trzech kandydatów – odezwał się Urahara – jeden wszystko zniszczy, a drugi wszystko odbuduje?

– Dokładnie – odpowiedziała Akemi, nie patrząc na Uraharę. – Chociaż tak naprawdę kandydatów jest dwóch. – Spojrzała na Byakuyę. – Ciebie smarku nie biorę w ogóle pod uwagę. Miałeś urodzić się dziewczyną i przeznaczenie o tym doskonale wie.

Nie przejęła się zbytnio wyrazem nieco urażonej dumy, który przemknął pod twarzy Kuchiki. Chwyciła w dłoń podbródek Ichigo, uniosła go, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– To w takim wypadku wybór jest oczywisty – odezwał się Renji, a kilka głosów go poparło. – Aizen nie jest w stanie niczego stworzyć.

Aizen się nie odezwał, z uśmiechem patrzył na plecy swojej matki, które teraz drżały od szczerego śmiechu. Dobrze pamiętał ten śmiech, jak również tą jedyną rzecz, która była w stanie ten śmiech wywołać.

Naiwna głupota.

– Macie rację – powiedziała Akemi rozbawiona. – Ten wybór jest oczywisty.

Puściła Ichigo i odwróciła się do Aizena. Ten w końcu mógł spojrzeć swojej matce prosto w twarz. Wyłowić z zatartej pamięci jej obraz i powiedzieć sobie, że tak, to była kobieta z tych najwcześniejszych lat, której tak wiele z tego, kim był zawdzięczał. To była ta kobieta, która zaszczepiła w nim własne marzenie.

Marzenie, które właśnie się spełniało.

– Umarł król – powiedziała z czystą satysfakcją w głosie i miłością w spojrzeniu. – Niech żyje bóg.

* * *

><p><strong>Jakby co, odpowiedzi na pytanie, gdzie podziewała się Akemi przez te wszystkie lata będzie można szukać w "Pokoleniach" w czasie bliżej nieokreślonym :P<strong>


	6. Oddam w dobre ręce

**Trochę nie w temacie, ale może nikt się nie zorientuje...**

* * *

><p>Wyobraźcie sobie, moi Kochani, cross-overowy fanfiction w sci-fi AU z Bleach'a, SnK i KnB.<p>

Wyobraźcie sobie świat w nie tak dalekiej przyszłości. Mamy implanty, wszczepki i wirtualną rzeczywistość z prawdziwego zdarzenia, Soul Society, do której mają dostęp wyłącznie uprzywilejowani. Bezpieczeństwem wewnętrznym Soul Society zajmuje się tzw. Gotei 13, które powstało na bazie różnych instytucji wywiadowczych poszczególnych krajów. Jednocześnie w normalnym świecie mamy narastające konflikty w walce o kończące się surowce. A najbardziej strategicznymi i najbardziej tajnymi punktami na Ziemi są miejsce, gdzie stoją serwery Soul Society.

Pójdźmy dalej. Kapitan w stanie spoczynku Erwin Smith, swego czasu należący do elitarnej jednostki chroniącej jedną z serwerowni, zostaje wezwany na Dwór Królewski, który znajduje się w wirtualnej rzeczywistości i jest najlepiej chronionym miejscem w obrębie Soul Society - przy okazji wygląda jak siedziba FBI. Przedstawiciel Gotei (wybierzcie sobie kogoś z Bleach'a) daje mu zadanie. Musi utworzyć zespół i odnaleźć grupę terrorystów, którzy są odpowiedzialni za wypuszczenie na jeden z serwerów wirusa "Tytan", który "zjada" świadomość zalogowanych na nich osób. W tym zadaniu Erwinowi ma pomóc Levi Ackerman, były terrorysta, który swego czasu zalazł nieźle Erwinowi za skórę. Tutaj można pociągnąć to jeszcze kawałek dalej i przyjąć, że to przez niego Erwin stracił rękę.

W tym samym czasie Akashi Seijuro, prezes Rakuzan Industries, korporacji zajmującej się zaawansowaną technologią wojskową, zbiera zespół zmodyfikowanych genetycznie żołnierzy, resztek po pewnym projekcie. Wśród nich znajduje się . Aomine Daiki nosiciel prototypowej wszczepki bojowej typu Zone. Akashi zleca im zabicie pewnego naukowca - Aizena Sousuke, który ukrywa się gdzieś w Soul Society. Dlaczego Akashiemu zależy na śmierci Aizena? Aizen i jego badania nad sztuczną inteligencją stanowią konkurencję dla interesów Rakuzan Indt. Zwłaszcza, że wyniki tych badań są bardziej niż zadowalające.

Na tyle dobrze mu poszło, że jeden z jego cyborgów ucieka, w tej roli Grimmjow. Znajduje go pracownik ochrony informatycznej Soul Society, Ichigo Kurosaki. To byłaby już taka historyjka poboczna.

A do tego z magazynu Rakuzan Indst. znika drugi egzemplarz wszczepki typu Zone skradziony przez Kuroko i ekipę Seirin, która współpracuje z terrorystami odpowiedzialnymi za wypuszczenie "Tytana", wśród nich są również Sternritterzy z Bleacha i prawdziwi tytani z Snk. Każdy ma swoje powody, by zniszczyć Soul Society.

Z ciekawostek:

- Akashi posiada implant oka mogący łączyć się z każdym satelitą obserwacyjnym należącym do Rakuzan Indt., implant zwie sie "Oko Imperatora".

- Kise Ryota do czasu wynajęcia przez Akashiego robi za ekskluzywną dziwkę w Soul Society znaną z tego, że przybiera każdą formę, jaką zażyczy sobie klient.

- Midorima robi za detektywa policyjnego, razem ze swoim partnerem Takao jako pierwsi wpadają na ślad grupy stojącej za "Tytanem".

- Poprzednim wirusem, który wywołał tak wielkie zamieszanie był wirus "Kazeshini" napisany przez Hisagiego Shuuheia, obecnego pracownika Gotei, a który to wirus po prostu zabijał niektóre zalogowane osoby.

- Soul Society podzielone jest na trzy obszary, w których obowiązują różne protokoły. Pod pierwszym protokołem, albo jak się mówi za pierwszym murem, znajdują się wszelkiego typu fantastyczne, rozrywkowe światy z magią w rolach głównych, za drugim murem znajdują się siedziby większości firm, za trzecim najbardziej rygorystycznym protokołem znajduje się Dwór Królewski.

- Można wyjść za mury Soul Society, jednak wtedy pozbywamy się przyjaznego człowiekowi interfejsu i przechodzimy do komunikacji bliższej wymianie czystych informacji, opartej na symbolice i aluzjach. Tutaj dodajemy jeszcze element grozy i szaleństwa prosto z prozy Lovecraft (boziu Lovecraft w klimatach cyberpunk).

Oczywiście do tego wszystkiego dodajemy gejowizny na potęgę. Na dzień dobry ErwinxLevi, oczywiście cała gejoza z KnB, no i GrimmxIchi, pewnie by się coś jeszcze zrodziło.

Wyobraziliście to sobie wszystko? Bo ja tak. Podjaraliście się nieco pomysłem? Mam nadzieję, że tak, bo ja bardzo.

To teraz najważniejsze pytanie. Kto mi takiego fanfica napisze, bo ja wiem, że to na pewno nie będę ja!


End file.
